Pokemon Uprising
by Mikazuki Ninja
Summary: Pit and Dark Pit have been transformed into Pikachu's...wait what! Now they have to go on an adventure to solve this little mystery, but here is the hard part, they can't communicate with their goddesses. How will these two angels get out of this one?


**Pokémon Uprising**

Zuki: bows* hello all!  
Mika: the heck? I will never figure you out.  
Zuki: ...ok?  
Pit: so what are you girls doing now?  
Dark pit: it's more like what are you demented girls doing now.  
Zuki: I don't know what you demented angels doing Pittoo?  
Pit and Mika: oooooooooooh!  
Dark pit: ...  
Zuki: :)  
Dark pit: :.(  
Zuki: :/...:0 ok, ok I give! *hugs dark pit.*  
Mika: ok...now that, the freaky part is over.  
Dark pit: :.)  
Pit: :0 hey I want a hug!  
Mika: *slaps pit kisses on cheek, hugs, then slaps twice*  
Pit: what...was that for?  
Dark pit: like I said 'she's demented'  
*Mika gets ready to kill dark pit*  
Zuki: down gurl!  
Mika: :( hmmf!  
Pit: sooo what kind of cross over is this?  
Zuki and Mika: Pokémon/KIU.  
Dark pit: wait didn't Zuki try that twice?  
Zuki: yes...wait how did you know?  
Dark pit: uhh I didn't read your diary if that's what you're asking.  
Zuki: and I gave you a hug!  
Dark pit: :.(  
Zuki: Aww!* Hugs*  
Mika and pit: really?  
Zuki: we don't own KIU nor Pokémon.  
Mika: oh yeah almost forgot that.  
Ok so starting, 3...2...1...FLY!

Chapter 1

It was a usual nice day in sky-world and like usual pit and dark pit were acting uncivilized. "Dark pit did you eat the last cookie?" Pit asked angrily.  
"What cookie?" Dark pit grinned leaning against a pillar.  
"Pittoo..."  
"Pit..."  
"Pittoo..."  
"Pit..."  
"Pittoo..."  
"Pit I told you not to call me that!" Dark pit finally shouted.  
"You ate the last cookie!"  
"No I didn't-"  
"-you lie!"  
"What can't hear you!"  
"I said," pit began to yell, "YOU LIE!"  
Dark pit smirked, "so what if I did?"  
Pit growled, "fight me!"  
Dark pit took a battle stance, "thought you'd never ask."  
Pit ran at dark pit with his arrow withdrawn, but suddenly stopped as a pain hit his chest.  
"Hey what's wrong, pit stain eat too much eggplant this morning?"  
Pit growled but was in too much pain to answer.  
"Heh-argh!" Dark pit said finally feeling the same pain in his chest.  
"W-what the heck is going on?" He asked as he sank to his knees, as he did he looked down at his hands.  
"What the-?" He asked seeing two yellow paws, before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Ugh...what happened?" Pit asked looking around, he began to sit up only to find his clothes were surrounding him in a heap.  
"The heck-?" He asked slowly crawling over to a fountain.  
"Man i swear i thought this fountain was a whole lot smaller when I saw it earlier..." He said but shrugged it off.  
He stared into the crystal clear water, but instead of his normal face staring back, instead was a small yellow mouse.  
He remembered seeing this type of creature in a mortal game called Pokémon. It was an electric type Pokémon, with red cheeks, and a lightening shaped tail.  
"I-I'm a...Pikachu." Pit gasped backing up and falling off the fountain clumsily.  
Moaning he sat up holding his head in pain, "b-but how?!"  
Suddenly he heard a chuckle, "I don't know, but it seems I've become a Pikachu too."  
Pit suddenly grinned, "Hooray Pikachu buddies!"  
Dark pit growled, "...no..."  
Pit frowned, "awe come now don't be such a party pooper Pitt-"  
Dark pit sneered at this, "Don't even."  
Pits frown grew, but he suddenly picked up, "great lady Palutena I have an idea!"  
"I don't like where this is going..." Dark pit moaned.  
"Since we are Pikachu's.."  
Dark pit stared billets at pit, no.  
"We'll..."  
No.  
"I've decided to call you..."  
No.  
"Pitchu."  
Dark pit tacked pit across the garden, "don't ever say that name ever again or I swear I WILL kill you."  
Pit chuckled lightly, "can't take a joke still I see..." He said sitting up.  
"Ok if you want to change back as much as I do than we'd better find Palutena. As much as I hate to say this, we might actually need her help with this one." Dark pit growled folding his arms.  
Pit sighed, "I suppose your right, I don't think these chubby arms are built for firing arrows." He began waving his arms around.  
"Ok just where Is miss goddess of light right now?" Dark pit wondered looking around.  
"I don't know last time I checked she was in her throne room watching the humans."  
"Sounds boring."  
Pit frowned, "not everything humans do are boring."  
"Pretty much, I mean most everyone reading this are just sitting around in front of a computer or some other tech device. It's boring."  
Suddenly the heard a loud crash.  
"Pittoo you just broke the stinking fourth wall again!"  
"When was the first time?"  
"Yesterday when we were talking about what the readers thoughts-"  
Suddenly a cough broke their conversation.  
Mika appeared before them, "guys stop at once! You're breaking the fourth wall again by talking about that."  
"How's it going hot stuff?" Zuki said to dark pit.  
Dark pit backed up, "uhh... How can you understand what we're saying?"  
"We have devices in our ears to let us know what you're saying plus we are the authors."  
"Oh yeah..." He agreed rubbing the back of his head.  
"So you guys know what's you got happen in the end?" Pit asked. (Fourth wall breaks a fourth time, the people building this thing are pretty upset.)  
Zuki and Mika disappeared.  
"Uhh pit what have I told you about asking spoiler questions?"  
"Hey where's they go?" Pit said searching frantically.  
"Who?" Dark pit asked turning to dark pit.  
"Uhh, never mind..." Pit said in defeat.  
Dark pit sighed, "Well let's go."  
They began to run, which was abnormal hard since Pikachu's don't usually run on their back legs.  
Pit tripped over a few varies items some being, a bug, a rock, a flower pot, and his own foot.  
Dark pit finally snapped when put tripped and fell on him.  
"When did you get so clumsy?!"  
"It's so hard to run with these tiny back legs."  
Suddenly a voice appeared in pits heard, "run like an animal does idiot." Mika and Zuki shouted at the same time.  
"Oh duh!" Pit said slapping his forehead. "Thanks girls!"  
Dark pit gave him a look of 'you are officially on my list of people who are insane.' He smirked, under Thanatos of course.  
They soon began to run again this time using the authors amazing advice and running of four legs.  
"Wow this is easier than I thought!" Pit smiled.  
"Ok the throne room is right up ahead, pit." Dark pit smirked as they ran towards the door something dawned on them," uh pit I think we should stop..."  
"What?"  
"I said I think we should stop!"  
What?!"  
"I said-" before he could finish they both ran into the door.  
"Oh hey Pittoo, why didn't we stop?"  
Dark pit slammed his face into his tiny paws.  
"What was it something I said?"  
"No I just am just doing this out of sheer stupidity."  
"Didn't think you were that stupid Pittoo." Pit smirked.  
-anyways... The noise caught a certain goddess of lights attention she opened the doors to reveal the two yellow mice behind them, one was slamming his head repeatedly into his paws while the other one was rubbing the back of his head. "Pika-pika pi..." It laughed.  
"The heck?!" She said stepping back, "mice!"  
She began to freak out throwing pots at them, "get out of here you pest!"  
Pit was practically shouted at her to stop, "but the goddess seemed to get worse as he spoke."  
"Dang it pit she can't understand you!" Dark pit growled.  
"Pit!" She screamed for her angel, but no one came. "Pittoo?!"  
Suddenly the mouse with a dark shade of fur on his head turned to her his cheeks sparking in anger, Palutena noticed this, and she then noticed the small black wings on his back and silver laurel crown on his head.  
"Pika pika pi Pikachu!" It said angrily.  
Translate: "never call me Pittoo!"  
He then let a thunderbolt release from his cheeks missing Palutena by an inch and hitting pit.  
"Ow." Pit said collapsing.  
"We'll at least I hit an idiot." He smirked.  
Palutena sank to her knees... Pit...Pittoo...they were yellow. Mice who could shoot thunderbolts? "The heck?!" She asked before fainting.  
Pit began to run around in circles frantically, "oh boy, oh no, oh no, the readers won't like this.. Oh no."  
(Fourth wall breaks. Again.)  
Dark pit sighed, and grabbed pit, then rubbed him against a curtain until pit became a spiky ball of fur.  
"Clear!" Then he placed pit against her chest causing an electric shock to three her.  
"Wow Pittoo you must really like her." Pit smirked.  
"Oh, go hug a tree pit." Dark pit said throwing pit at a tree nearby.

End of chapter 1.

Dark pit: reads the chapter threw three times. What?  
Zuki: yeah...  
Mika: we went a little crazy with that one...  
Pit: why am I always getting hurt?  
Mika: because you're so cute! *hugs pit*  
Zuki: :)  
Dark pit: :)  
*they hug too*  
Thanatos comes in.  
Thanatos: why is everyone hugging?

{Please read and review!}

P.S: This one we won't work on as much as the others, we will post next chapter of Fallen Grace soon, and maybe another chapter of MDS (Medusa's Darkest Secret) this is just a small thing we came up with for fun. ^^"


End file.
